thedragonlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Takoda, The Lost Ranger - Played by Adam : Takoda was found a few months ago washed up on the riverbank of the Blue Serpent near the village of Shade's Veil. Bleeding horribly from battle wounds and barely alive, he was taken in by the villagers of Shade's Veil, and they assisted him in his recovery. He has recollection of his name, but has no memory of where he came from, but many villagers believe he belongs from one of the nomadic horse tribes to the north, as his darker skin and leather armor are commonly attributed to the nomads. Now that he has fully recovered, Takoda seeks access to the north, where he hopes someone will know his identity. : Timmy, The Juvenile Weapon Master - Played by Zach : Timmy is truely a being of wonder, as his herculean strength is incredible for one of only eight years. Born and raised in Shade's Veil, no scholar, doctor, or wise man has any explanation for his unusual strength. When Timmy was only six years of age, he picked up a tree-chopping axe roughly his own weight and cut down a tree on the edge of Tangleroot Forest, a feat that would have proven difficult for a even well-built adult to accomplish. Now eight years of age, Timmy finds himself working on his family's farm, assisting the full-grown farmhands with hard labor. Unbeknownst to his family, Timmy often sneaks into the Tangleroot Forest to explore and seek adventure, an act that may put the young one in more danger than he understands. Oliver, The Drunken Guardian - Played by Nishant : An orphan from the town of Shade's Veil, he was conscripted as a teenager into the Central Guard to fight in the Northern Uprising, when overseas barbarians begain raiding Del'diem through the country's northern border at the Great Wall. The conflict was said to have ended in a stalemate, as the battle ended with both armies decimated and slaughtered. Haunted by the terrors of war, the young soldier returned the village, his mind nearly shattered from the slaughter of his fellow soldiers. Affectionately nicknamed, Oliver "Clothesoff", for his drunken lechery, Oliver spends almost all of his waking hours drinking to forget what he saw in the unforgiving north. He shuns all human contact, confiding solely in his self-proclaimed drinking partner, a small barrel-totting donkey named Poncho. Those that knew him before he left say he once posessed great prowess for battle, but any talent he had lies discarded among his empty bottles. Kobe, The Friendly Scholar - Played by Sam : A scholar from the capitol city, he has come to Shade's Veil to do research on the local flora and fauna of the Tangleroot Forest. A friendly and kind sort, he quickly became known as one of the more cheerful residents of the town. Although built with more brains than brawn when compared to the local farm hands, he has proven his formidable power through his knowledge of the arcane arts. There are those who do not trust him, however, as he does most of his research in the dead of night. Some of the farmhands more suspicious of the capitol bureaucrats believe that his kind smile hides something far darker. Snake, The Mysterious Assassin - Played by Andrew : One of the most enigmatic residents of Shade's Veil, his existence is largely somewhat of a mystery. He came to the village one night shrouded in cloaks bearing a serpent insignia, for which he gained his name amongst the townsfolk. Elusive as a ghost, the only sign of his existence is a small amount of candlelight eminating from his cabin at night. Many have crafted wild stories as to the true nature of this figure. Some believe he is a royal assassin, who failed a mission and now hides for fear of his life. Another tale says that he is a mad inventor, building wild machines in an underground basement. Whatever his true story, none question that he is one of the more frightening residents of Shade's Veil. Scarlett, The Pirate Heiress - Played by Sarah : Scarlett came to the town of Shade's Veil as a young child with her father, Rustan. Now a young woman, she assists her father on their small plot of farmland. Often the target of many a farmhand's affections, her beauty and charm hides her true tomboyish nature. Strong and agile as a jungle cat, no man has ever bested her at breaking wild horses, and she has drunk many an unsuspecting farmhand under the table at each year's autumn festival. Only she knows the truth of her origins, and prefers to keep the details to herself. Regardless, countless village boys continue to chase her and fall flat on their faces doing so. Some believe that her destiny lies far beyond that of a simple farmhand's wife. Rustan, The Fugitive Pirate - Played by Vijay : Rustan came to the village of Shade's Veil one night accompanied by his daughter, Scarlett. Arriving quietly and discretely, he purchased a small plot of farmland using imperial gold coins, a rarely seen form of currency so far away from the capitol and trading cities. Regardless, he and his daughter quickly took to the quiet life of a farmer, easily preparing and tending his land with his hearty physique. Many believe he once found work as a blacksmith or shipbuilder, as his prowes with an axe demonstrates his familiarity with the combat arts. He loves his daughter dearly and guards over her like a hawk, much to the chagrin of the village boys. Much like his daughter, he prefers not to disclose any information about his past, leaving the town of Shade's Veil only to speculate the story of the barrel-chested man and his daughter. Suirei, The Oracle - Played by Jeffrey :Suirei came to the village of Shade's Veil The DM - Luke : Luke T. Sanders is the main author of this pen and paper campaign.